Anchor
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Prompt: Blaine experiencing extreme anxiety/panic attack at school or something and Kurt is the only one who can help. Thank you:) Panic attack trigger warning, obviously, though I think it's fairly mild.


**I don't think this panic attack gets _bad _bad, but please do be careful! I don't want anyone to get triggered by this if I can help it.**

* * *

><p>"God, I just want midterms to be <em>over <em>already," Sam said, heading down the stairs after the last bell rang. "All I can think about is studying and grades and college, and I just can't deal with it anymore."

Blaine nodded - at least, he hoped he nodded - as the assorted Glee kids they were walking with all chimed in with their agreements. He was more concerned about how his heart was racing in his chest, since he wasn't exactly doing anything strenuous. He took the McKinley stairs like fifteen times a day.

As he wiped his weirdly sweaty palms on the sides of his chinos, he kept on fixating on his upcoming physics exam, turning over every possible scenario in his mind and ignoring his friends' conversation. _What if I forget my index card at home that day? What if I sleep through my alarm? Oh my God, what if I get sick that day? Mr. Thomas already said he won't reschedule. What if-_

Blaine gasped, feeling like his throat was closing, prompting Santana to turn and give him an odd look.

"Feelin' okay, short stack?" she asked, tone a mixture of annoyance and concern.

"Can- can't breathe," Blaine said, vision going fuzzy at the edges. He broke away from the group and slumped against the wall, fighting to stay upright. _Shit. I didn't want this today._

"Someone go get Hummelina, _sta__t_," Santana barked, glaring at the group. Blaine couldn't see if anyone listened to her - his vision was going darker and darker. "Anderson, don't you fucking pass out on me," she said, voice getting closer to him. "C'mon, let's get you sitting down."

Blaine felt hands press gently on his shoulders and help slide him to the floor. He sat there quietly with his eyes shut, trying to even out his breathing, but he couldn't hold onto a rhythm. He felt like he was drifting, like he'd never recover from this sensation, like his whole life was just going to be one massive chaotic spiral.

What felt like years passed before he heard loud footsteps sprinting closer and someone else leaving.

"Blaine?" He knew that voice. "Blaine, sweetheart, it's okay. Everything will be okay."

_It will__? _he thought, hearing something thud down next to him.

"We're gonna take some deep breaths together, alright?" the voice continued. "Can I hold your hand so I can squeeze it to keep time?"

"Mhm," Blaine said weakly. He needed the physical contact. It just felt important to him at the moment.

"Okay. Let's breathe in for one-two-three-four, and hold it now for three-four-five-six-seven, and breathe out-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight," the voice said. A hand that must have belonged to the owner of the voice squeezed Blaine's own hand in rhythm with the counting.

"Kurt," Blaine said, glad he could finally recognize who was there.

"Yeah, honey, I'm here," Kurt said. "Let's do the breathing again, okay?" He led them through the breathing sequence a few more times before Blaine felt his heartbeat slow down. "How are you feeling now, B?"

"Better," Blaine said, opening his eyes. "Kind of. I'm at least not going to have a full-blown panic attack on the floor now."

"That's good," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine. There was a relieved look in his eyes. "What else can I do to help?"

"Can we just go home?" Blaine asked, cuddling into Kurt's side, homophobes be damned. "I need to get away from here for a while."

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer. "Of course, sweetie." He pushed himself off the floor, wiping his hand on the seat of his pants before offering it to Blaine. "You know, if you wanted to snuggle, you could've just asked me."_  
><em>

"But this was so much more dramatic," Blaine said, cracking a tiny but genuine smile. "Where's the flair in just asking you?"

Kurt heaved a huge, fake sigh. "What am I going to do with you, Blaine Anderson?"

"Take me home and love me forever?" Blaine suggested, batting his eyes at Kurt.

"If I have to," Kurt said, giving Blaine's forehead a quick smooch. "There are worse fates."

"That was the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Oh, hush, you know I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Now let's go, I want to be able to get through at least one full movie before your dad gets back from work."

"Wait, but you said-"

"I feel most at home at your home," Blaine said simply.

Kurt got a little misty-eyed. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Hey, so are you. You remembered all the things I told you about how to stop panic attacks, and that was _months _ago, Kurt!"

"I'm not gonna let anything harm you, Blaine. Not if I can stop it," Kurt said ferociously.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hard, fast kiss. "I love you. Thanks for being my anchor."

"Thanks for reminding me to float," Kurt responded, and that was that.


End file.
